hitchhikersfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Spacepigeon/Apologies for recent disruptions
Hi all, I hope 2019 is treating you well so far. I just wanted to issue a quick apology for the recent, lengthy discussion I had with a previous member of our community. I did not expect proceedings to take so long and was disappointed to find that the user was not ready to accept their unneccessary behaviour, or the warning issued to them, and they have now been blocked from the Wiki. I know that I have not been the only person to have had difficulties with this user/their edits, and I hope that this can help us to move forward and continue our process of updating the Wiki without any time consuming disruptions. I have learnt a lot about how to handle guideline-breaking and warnings, so I hope that in the future these things can be sorted out in a more timely manner, if they arise (hopefully they won't!). As an admin, it is my job to assume the best of people, to take all aspects of the situation into consideration, and to try my best to work with people and come to reasonable situations with mutual understanding. I really do hope that comes across to all members of our community, as building community spirit and understanding is probably the most important thing I can do as an admin, and is at least something very important to me. I wanted to become an admin because I'm passionate about Hitchhiker's, but also about being able to forge a new community of people who share the same interest, and I'm so glad that this community just keeps on growing! It is a great shame to me to have to lose a member of our community, but it is for the benefit of the rest of us, and our future in maintaining the Wiki. I apologise for the amount of time taken up in the Wiki Activity by this discussion, I know it may have been frustrating to see. I know it is all our choice as to how much we do on the Wiki, but I wanted to apologise for neglecting my editing duties and for not having time to do my daily edits and updates due to this discussion taking up the majority of my free time that would usually be dedicated to keeping the Wiki up to date. I'm sorry if any graffiti has slipped through in the last few days, I'll be double checking the recent activity and getting back up to speed with keeping things up to date. I don't know what the usual protocol is for this kind of situation, but it's the first time I've had to block a contributor to the Wiki, and it has been an ongoing activity for a few days that kept taking up the Wiki Activity, so I just wanted to address the situation. I know it is difficult with this being a public platform, but I wanted to remind you all that if you ever have issues with another user's behaviour that I am always here to try to do my best to address and resolve the situation. Being on a Wiki is all about being part of a community and enjoying the experience. It isn't fair if anyone finds themselves feeling uncomfortable, hurt, harassed or otherwise having an issue with being on our Wiki. I hope that you feel that you can come to me with any issues you may be having, as it is important to me to make sure that everyone is enjoying their experience here and feels listened to and understood. Thanks for your time! Take care. Category:Admin blog posts Category:Blog posts